The present invention relates to a specific cassette selection apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of automatically selecting, from a plurality of paper feeding cassettes, a proper cassette for paper of the size which can be used for a specific function such as a continuous page copying function, an automatic both-side copying function, etc. when such function is selected.
Recently, the demand for a multi-function copying machine has become strong. As a part of such demand, there has been proposed a copying machine provided with a continuous page copying function capable of continuously copying each page of a book document without movement of the book document, or an automatic both-side copying function capable of automatically copying images on both sides of a piece of paper without manual paper removal and insertion.
Such copying machine is usually provided with a continuous page copying mode selection key or an automatic both-side copying mode selection key. However, a paper feeding cassette to be used in a selected mode has to be selected by operating a cassette selection key and such cassette selection operation has to be made independently of the mode selection operation. Therefore, after a mode selection key has been operated, the cassette selection key is operated to select a proper paper feeding cassette and the print key is then operated to carry out the continuous page copying function or the automatic both-side copying function properly.
As to a copying machine having a continuous page copying function, there has been proposed a machine in which the continuous page copying function can be fulfilled with paper of a size of 8.5 inches .times.11 inches only. In such machine, the mode selection key is operated to select the continuous page copying mode, and the cassette selection key is operated to select the cassette holding 8.5 inches .times.11 inches size paper. The print key is then operated to carry out the continuous page copying operation.
In the aforementioned copying machine, although certain restrictions are imposed on the size of paper which can be used for the continuous page copying function or the automatic both-side copying function, the print key can be operated regardless of the size of the paper selected. Therefore, an erroneous selection of a paper feeding cassette results in an erroneous copy. Further, when a proper paper feeding cassette has not been selected after the aforementioned function was selected, it is required to select a proper cassette by operating the cassette selection key.
In the latter copying machine mentioned above, the occurrence of an erroneous copy can be prevented when the continuous page copying mode is selected. However, selection of a proper cassette is always required.